User talk:Bam0901bamepic
Welcome Hello Bam0901bamepic, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the File:39841824321.png page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Project:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! Santiago González Martín (talk) 20:06, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Page Hello and welcome to Nitrome Wiki! I saw you created a page listing the bugs in Bad Ice Cream 3. With other games, we usually include that list in the game page itself. I'm going to add your content to the Bad Ice-Cream 3 page, under the Bugs section. If you have any questions, please let me know. Goodbye! 21:03, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hello Bam0901bamepic! I am glad you have decided to add your knowledge to the Nitrome Wiki. If there is anything I can help you with, please leave a message for me on my talk page. Plasmaster (talk) 21:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Page move I've removed your article about Bad Ice-Cream 3 bugs from the mainspace, and moved all content to your userspace so you can continue editing from there if you want to. As Santi said above, glitches are included in the article about the respected games themselves, but if you feel the case is different for BIC3, feel free to keep editing the page you created in your userspace and start a discussion to move it back to the mainspace. Your created page can be found here: User:Bam0901bamepic/Bad ice cream 3 bugs total(2). 22:53, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Deleted Articles are Okay Hey Bam0901bamepic! I saw your message that you left for me on my talk page. In the future, please sign your name at the end of your message so that I know that it is you that sent the message. As for your issue, your page was only being deleted because the information was supposed to be posted on the Bad Ice-Cream 3 game page, and did not need a separate article for glitches. The info you wrote on that article however has been transferred to the BIC3 game page. Do not be upset, I have had a few pages that I wrote deleted for the same reason before, but I later figured out where to put the information I was writing. In the future, if you have a question as to where certain information should be written, please don't be afraid to ask. Your page might be deleted, but it is okay because the information you wrote there was moved to the BIC3 game page, so you still helped us out by writing out the info. Keep up the good work and if you have any more questions or concerns, please leave a message on my talk page. Merry Christmas and happy editing! Plasmaster (talk) 21:09, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Your page wasn't even deleted; it was only moved to your user space so you could work on it more from there if you'd like. 21:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC)